Steel Serpent (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Steel Serpent from the Marvel Cinematic film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Steel Serpent. Davos is a major character in the 2017 TV series Marvel's Iron Fist, appearing as a major character in Season 1 and the main antagonist of Season 2. He was the best friend of Danny Rand during his time at K'un-Lun and one of their warriors. He was also the son of Lei Kung, the leader of the Order of the Crane Mother. Despite his friendship with Danny, he became jealous when he earned the Iron Fist mantle as he deeply desired it. After Danny left the city, Davos swore revenge and to claim the title for his own. He is portrayed by , who also portrayed The Master in the 2005 revival of Doctor Who. Biography ''Early Life'' Davos was raised in the mountains of the mystical Kun-Lun, son of elder monk Lei Kung and Priya. His entire life revolved around training to become Kun-Lun's most greatest warrior in order wield its most powerful weapon, the Iron Fist, and his goal would be to destroy the Hand. His life changed as he met Danny Rand, a survivor from a plane crash. Danny Rand was taken by Kung and trained alongside Davos. As the two grew older, they became more like brothers, although they would one day have to fight for the Iron Fist. ''Adult Years'' When the time had arrived to fight for the Iron Fist, Danny and Davos engage in brutal combat in front of their parents. While Davos had the upper hand, Danny eventually found a way to overpower him and start beating him. Exhausted and battered, Davos was ready to accept death at the fists of a reluctant Danny. However, Lei Kung decided to stop the match and give the victory to Danny. Upon recovery, Davos is met by his mother, Priya. As she heals his wounds, she expresses her dissapointment at her son, since he was beaten by someone not from Kun-Lun. Eventually, he finds Danny with the Iron Fist already in hand, instead of being angry, he accepted the fact that Danny Rand now wielded the power of the Iron Fist. ''Iron Fist (Season 1) As soon as Danny Rany left Kun-Lun for New York, Davos had felt betrayed that a person he once considered a brother has left with a special treasure he desired greatly. Before leaving to search for Danny, he promises Priya that he will make her pround. Davos locates Danny Rand at a Hand hideout. As the two fought to escape, they were saved by Collen Wing. Taking refuge at Claire Temple's apartment, Davos is hesitant to try food from the outside world, like pizza. Later on, Davos follows Danny Rand Harold Meachum 's penthouse to take down the Hand. However, after Collen intervines and fights againist Bakuto, he tempts her to redeem herself by killing her formal master, but she refuses. Since Danny also refused to finish the job, he ends up finishing off Bakuto himself by stabbing the heart. Because of this, Davos expresses his contempt towards Danny Rand for being a coward and leaves him. After the death of Harold Mechum, Davos runs into Joy Meachum who blames Danny for her father's death. The two make a plot to kill Danny Rand. ''Iron Fist (Season 2) Personality After Danny became the Iron Fist, Davos became jealous of his friend. Much of this jealousy stemmed from his own insecurities and a constant desire to prove himself to the Order of the Crane Mother and his own mother in particular. Nevertheless, he accepted that his friend was chosen and dutifully served with him to guard the gate to K'un-Lun. When Danny left and abandoned his duty, Davos felt betrayed by his friend's decision. When he found and reunited with him, he scorned and berated Danny for his decision. Nevertheless he still regarded Danny as his friend and was willing to assist him in his quest to take down the Hand. His stoic and dutiful attitude, which was fuelled by his training, hatred of the Hand and his secret desire to become the Iron Fist, drove Davos to become bloodthirsty and ruthless. This was demonstrated when he killed Bakuto without a second thought after Colleen and Danny refused to. Davos' hatred of the Hand drove a wedge between himself and Danny, as Colleen was a former member and he refused to belief the sincerity of her defection. After acquiring the Iron Fist for himself, Davos developed an extremely black-and-white view of the world similar to Frank Castle, determined to destroy all crime and corruption in New York City by any means necessary. However, unlike Frank, Davos was not above killing innocent civilians who are on the mere suspicion of being tied to criminal organisations. Also unlike Frank, he became a complete hypocrite as he was perfectly willing to recruit and indoctrinate known criminals to further his goals, which were also the criminals he swore to destroy. This made Davos, as Colleen perfectly put it, unworthy of having the mantle which he refused to believe. Overall, because of his ruthlessness, blood-thirst, hypocrisy, envy, desire to become the Iron Fist and quest vengeance against Danny, ironically, Davos transformed into the very thing he hated. Gallery Davos Steel Serpent Mark.png|Davos with the Steel Serpent mark on his back. Davos Red Iron Fist.png|Davos wielding the Iron Fist. Colleen Wing vs Davos Iron Fist Punch.png|Colleen Wing and Davos' Iron Fists colliding. Trivia *In the comics, Davos was Iron Fist's archenemy under the alias known as the Steel Serpent. **Coincidentally, in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the Steel Serpent was the name of a drug being distributed by Hand leader, Madame Gao. If Davos is set to return, he may possibly adopt the name as his own title. *The actor, Sacha Dhawan worked with Benedict Cumberbatch in Sherlock shortly after he auditioned for the role of Davos. During this time, Cumberbatch contacted Marvel and put in a good word for Dhawan, ultimately helping him secure the role. *Sacha Dhawan also returned to voice Steel Serpent in the 2017 video game Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2. Navigation de:Davos (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Marvel Villains Category:Iron Fist Villains Category:Egotist Category:Rivals Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Greedy Category:Envious Category:Protagonists Category:Vengeful Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Leader Category:Amoral Category:Deal Makers Category:Imprisoned Category:Sadists Category:Betrayed Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Thief Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Usurper Category:Affably Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Abusers Category:Hypocrites Category:Obsessed Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Insecure Category:Ninjas Category:Wrathful Category:Assassins Category:Suicidal Category:Conspirators Category:One-Man Army Category:Neutral Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Supervillains Category:Inconclusive